Les ateliers drabbles de My Hero Academia
by Ninquelotefanfic
Summary: Séries de Drabbles sur l'enfance des personnages de my hero academia
1. Ceinture

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage :_ _Sero Hanta_

* * *

 **Ceinture**

Quand il découvrit pour la première fois son Alter, le jeune Hanta s'amusa avec les rouleaux de scotch sortant de ses épaules. Il trouva ce pouvoir cool, en dépit de ceux de ses camarades. En effet, dans un premier temps, il se divertit en collant ses bandes partout dans la maison, au grand désarroi de sa mère qui devait repasser derrière lui. Un jour, son Alter lui fut d'une grande aide, car il avait de quoi se faire une ceinture avec les moyens du bord. Puis, en voyant, les justiciers emprisonnaient les vilains, il voulut aussi les capturer avec son Alter.


	2. Papillon

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage :_ _Kôda Kôji_

* * *

 **Papillon**

Kôda avait une peur bleue des insectes. La raison n'avait jamais été évoquée jusqu'à présent, car il ne voulait jamais l'avouer. Il paniquait à l'idée de demander à ces petites créatures étranges aux malformations douteuses. Du coup, il communiqua seulement avec les animaux à plumes ou à poils. Cependant, un jour, il fit une exception, quand il vit un magnifique papillon aux ailes bleu ciel. Il lui demanda de s'approcher de lui, se poser sur son doigt, et il put l'admirer pendant des heures. Son Alter de la voix du vivant lui permettait d'avoir ce lien avec la nature que d'autres n'avaient pas.


	3. Poesie

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage : Yaoyorozu Momo_

* * *

 **Poésie**

Dès son plus jeune âge, Momo lisait de nombreux ouvrages divers et variés. Sa mère avait même mis un point d'honneur à ce qu'elle devienne une petite-fille bien élevée. La petite Japonaise trouva cette éducation singulière normale, surtout quand elle avait peu de contact avec les prolétaires. En conséquence, elle fut la seule de sa classe, à l'âge de huit ans, à aimer lire la poésie. La sonorité, le rythme, et l'imagerie orchestrée par ses écrits avaient un tel raffinement. Elle ne s'était jamais remise en question, même quand ses petits camarades la regardaient avec les yeux grands ouverts.


	4. Ombre

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage :_ _Tokoyami Fumikage_

* * *

 **Ombre**

Le jour où Dark Shadow était apparu, Fumikage devait l'avouer, il a eu peur. Comme tous les enfants de son âge, il avait peur du croque-mitaine sous le lit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ombre sortit de son corps et s'acharna sur lui. En effet, il a eu peur pendant des mois de se retrouver dans les ténèbres. Pourtant, son père le rassura à ce sujet. Son Alter, malgré son agressivité, pouvait devenir son meilleur ami pour l'éternité. En conséquence, il devait lui faire confiance. Mais cela, il le comprit dès l'instant où Dark Shadow l'avait protégé.


	5. Capitaine

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage : Bakugô Katsuki_

* * *

 **Capitaine**

Quand on a un Alter des plus cool, on obtenait l'admiration de tous. De toute façon, en sachant que les Alters se transmettaient de parents à enfants, Bakugo avait toutes les chances d'avoir un pouvoir stylé. Et quelle classe de pouvoir provoqué des explosions, comme sa maman, avec de la sueur, comme son papa. Grâce à sa capacité, il s'était hissé au rang de capitaine de la bande de copains. En plus, les grands ne pouvaient plus le menacer sans une riposte. Il pourrait même devenir un superhéros. Il se demandait même quel serait l'Alter de ce faiblard de Deku.


	6. Tentation

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage :_ _Hagakure Tôru_

* * *

 **Tentation**

À chaque fois que la petite fille se regarda dans le miroir, elle voyait du vide. Quand elle marchait aux côtés de ses parents, ils la perdaient facilement. Pourtant, on l'habilla de la tête aux pieds pour qu'on la localise. Tôru se sentait de plus en plus refermer, au fur et à mesure du temps passé.

Néanmoins, après une sortie de douche, la petite remarqua une chose importante : être entièrement invisible, quand on est nue, c'est utile. Quand on oublie sa petite culotte, la tentation pour parcourir la distance séparant sa chambre de la salle de bain était trop grande.


	7. Arrangement

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage :_ Aizawa Shôta _( & Hizashi Yamada)_

* * *

 **Arrangement**

Le préadolescent se tenait face à lui et le rackettait comme ferait un adulte dans certains films. Pourtant, le petit garçon aux cheveux de jais n'avait pas peur de lui. Il le fixait des yeux avec un certain dédain tout en écoutant un arrangement de ses conditions. Quand il eut marre, le primaire le soupira avec lassitude et partit. Cependant, le plus grand l'arrêta et le menaça avec son Alter. C'était l'utilisation de trop. Néanmoins, son agresseur en herbe se trouva bête, quand son Alter ne s'activa pas. Le pire, c'était qu'un gamin blond débarqua en l'assommant avec son pied.


	8. Paysage

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage :_ _Toshinori Yagi_

* * *

 **Paysage**

Ce petit garçon courait les rues de New York avec l'énergie du désespoir. Né sans Alter, il ne pouvait jamais devenir un superhéros, comme ceux de ses bandes dessinées comics. En dépit de toute la volonté du monde, il lui arrivait de craquer. Alors, il se rendait au même endroit et contemplait le même paysage. Il ne s'attendait pas à voir cette femme, son idole, se trouvait à côté de lui. Sans le vouloir, il lui déversa toute sa volonté et ses plus beaux rêves en faisant un à nouveau son serment.

La femme l'écouta et décida de changer son destin.


	9. Découverte

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage : Iida Tenya  
_

* * *

 **Découverte**

Son frère avait une vitesse supérieure à la sienne, le jeune garçon de huit ans le savait parfaitement. Néanmoins, il le suivait grâce à leur Alter presque identique. À un virage, il crut le perdre de vue. Cependant, son frère avait ralenti.

Il adorait passer du temps avec son frère, car ils partaient ensemble à la découverte. À chaque fois, ils allaient toujours plus loin et toujours plus vite. Dès qu'ils faisaient une pause, la complicité fraternelle s'installa. Tenya avait constaté une chose durant ses différentes sorties : il possédait une meilleure prise aux vents avec sa gestuelle robotique.


	10. Inclinaison

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage :_ _Midoriya Izuku  
_

* * *

 **Inclinaison**

La recherche d'un nom de superhéros n'était pas un exercice de tout repos, le garçonnet l'avait appris à ses dépens. Les idées pleins la tête, il avait griffonné toute une liste de nom qui était toutes les inclinaisons possibles de son idole, All Might. Satisfait, il courut vers sa mère excitée par ses découvertes. En l'entendant énumérer lentement, il ne tenait plus en place. Progressivement, sa mère sourit et le prit doucement dans ses bras pour un tendre câlin. Son fils, même sans Alter, était son plus beau trésor. Elle lui déclara, pour la énième fois, son amour pour lui.


	11. Finir

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage :_ _Haws_

* * *

 **Finir**

Le vol offrait une sensation de liberté. Le petit garçon aux cheveux clairs adorait cette sensation nouvelle ressentie grâce à ses ailes. Son père se tenait près de lui et s'assura de sa sécurité. Comme les oiseaux, il laissait son fils s'habituer aux vents et jouer avec eux en conséquence. Mais dès que l'enfant rata un battement d'ailes, il se mit à tomber lourdement au sol. Grâce à son gardien, il ne heurta pas le sol.

— C'est terminé, mon garçon. Tu as assez volé pour aujourd'hui.

Le futur Haws baissa la tête. Finis cette sensation de plaisir, il redescendait sur terre.


	12. Maître

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage :_ _Todoroki_ _Shôto_

* * *

 **Maître**

Sa froideur se situait à l'opposé de son élément et il se contentait de l'entraîner durement à sa future vie. Jamais, il ne lui était venu à l'idée de l'appeler « mon fils » avec amour comme le ferait un père. L'enfant découvrait à peine son Alter qu'on se jetait dessus comme un vautour le ferait sur sa proie. Il maudissait une partie de son pouvoir, celui de cet homme. Il maudissait même son propre destin. Ces yeux possédaient cette lueur de dégoût et ne le regardaient pas. Si cela continuait, il serait capable de l'ordonner à l'appeler maître. Ça, jamais !


	13. Mer

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage :_ _Atsui Tsuyu  
_

* * *

 **Mer**

L'excitation parcourait le corps de la petite grenouille. Elle attendait avec impatience cette sortie au bord du lac. Dès la sortie de la voiture, elle courut en direction du sable, au détriment des ordres de sa mère. Quand elle se tourna pour de grands gestes, elle fut aussitôt pardonnée par un baiser sur le front. Tsuyu fit un grand sourire et aida sa mère à installer la serviette. Puis, elle se précipita vers l'eau verte. Elle était froide, mais cela ne la dérangea pas. En l'observant, sa mère se disait qu'aux prochaines vacances, ils prendraient leur vacance à la mer.


	14. Descendance

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage : Aoyama Yûga_

* * *

 **Descendance**

Yuga avait beaucoup d'amis. Il racontait à tous qu'il était de descendance royale. Comme son histoire ne changeait jamais, on l'a longtemps cru et tous ces petits camarades étaient très crédules et naïfs à son histoire. Néanmoins, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son mensonge soit découvert. Il avait perdu un grand nombre d'amis en quelques secondes. Seul, il s'était mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, mais ce fut une main salvatrice qui était venue à son secours. Alors, le faux petit prince s'était fait la promesse de devenir le plus beau et le plus étincelant des superhéros.


	15. Chocolat

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage : Kirishima_ _Eijirô_

* * *

 **Chocolat**

Eijirô aimait beaucoup les petits déjeuners, surtout quand sa mère lui avait acheté pour la semaine du chocolat à tartiner. Il en mettait partout, que ce soit sur sa tartine ou son visage. En le regardant faire, sa mère rigola avec beaucoup d'amusement.

— Arrête de te moquer, maman, bouda l'enfant de huit ans.

— C'est que tu en mets partout, mon garçon.

Aussitôt, elle prit mécaniquement une serviette et lui nettoya le visage. Elle vit son visage se crisper, mais il ne protestait pas à cet élan de mère poule. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'apparition de son Alter de durcissement.


	16. Vin

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage :_ _Shiozaki Ibara  
_

* * *

 **Vin**

Lors d'une visite chez un viticulteur, l'institutrice avait eu du mal à tenir les enfants en place. Il fallait dire qu'à leur âge, ces petits chérubins préféraient gambader ou déguster le raisin qu'écouter les adultes raconter les étapes de fabrication du vin. La seule enfant qui écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention était Shiozaki Ibara, dont les cheveux s'étaient transformés en ronce depuis deux jours. Elle observa silencieusement chaque étape avec beaucoup d'attention. Quand tout fut terminé, et les enfants calmés, le professeur lui demanda si elle avait aimé. La petite la regarda avant de joindre les mains :

— Oui, beaucoup, professeur.


	17. Détrousser

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage :_ _Todoroki Eiji  
_

* * *

 **Détrousser**

En marchant au côté de sa mère, le petit rouquin avait un peu de peine de la suivre. Ensemble, ils avaient pénétré dans un magasin pour le dîner du soir. Alors qu'elle choisissait son repas, le regard du garçon se porta vers un homme. Il remarqua son agitation s'accentuant à chaque seconde.

L'individu s'approcha de sa mère et passa derrière elle. Soudain, il la détroussa de son sac avec violence. Le cri perçant et douloureux réveilla l'enfant. Du haut de ses sept, il comprit la situation et courut après le voleur. Ses flammes le dérangeaient et il attendit d'être dehors pour les libérer.


	18. Cage

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage : Shigaraki Tomura_

* * *

 **Cage**

Le monde l'acclamait, lui, le superhéros et le symbole de la paix. Il souriait bêtement durant ces interventions tout en rassurant les victimes par les mêmes mots. Pourtant, il avait provoqué une déchirure dans son âme. Dans son cœur, il n'était pas un héros, mais la représentation même d'un raté. Enfermé dans une cage de pensées négatives, le petit garçon aux cheveux bleus clairs ne cessait de pleurer, de crier à l'aide. Chaque jour, il se sentait seul et isolé.

Puis, cet homme apparut dans sa vie. Il lui présenta sa main tout en lui promettant de le protéger.


	19. Tournoi

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage :_ _Ojiro Mashirao  
_

 _Informations : Je demande pardon aux personnes_ _pratiquant_ _le judo. LeFan d'OST m'a expliqué quelques erreurs de ma part concernant ce texte qui sont les suivants : la première est qu'on ne parle pas de tournoi, mais plutôt de compétitions de judo. Ensuite, on ne monte pas de niveau rapidement, mais c'est un processus très long. Enfin, on_ _salue_ _en_ _général_ _le tatami à l'entrée et la sortie de_ _l'entraînement._ _Comme le texte devait être écrit en 7 minutes après avoir reçu le mot, je n'ai pas pu faire les recherches sur ce sujet, et je suis désolée pour mon erreur. Comme on ne peut rien changer au texte, je le pose tout de même dans l'espérance qu'il vous plaira._

* * *

 **Tournoi**

Le cri des apprentis judokas résonnait dans le dojo. Chacun s'entraînait sérieusement à la tâche pour le prochain tournoi qui aura lieu dans quelques jours. Pour la première fois, depuis son arrivée dans ce club, Ojiro Mashirao montera d'une ceinture. Cette optique lui plaisait beaucoup, en dépit que la gêne occasionnât son cinquième membre. Même si en public, il ne l'utilisait jamais, il lui arrivait d'imaginer des techniques de combat avec.

Sur l'ordre de leur maître, les enfants s'arrêtaient et se mirent en rang les uns à côté des autres. Il leur fit son speech habituel et les libéra.


	20. Incendie

_Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartient pas, mais à Kōhei Horikoshi._

 _Personnage : Crématorium_

* * *

 **Incendie**

Le feu l'avait toujours fasciné. Ses flammes n'avaient pas une couleur habituelle, comme si elles lui informaient qu'il était unique. Cependant, il n'était pas encore l'homme aux tendances grossières et insolentes. Il se contentait seulement de marcher dans la rue sans buts ni désirs. Dans un sens, il s'ennuyait terriblement. Alors, quand cet homme le réprimanda, pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise à son sens, l'enfant de neuf ans n'avait pas pu contenir sa rage. Il embrassa sa voiture et en l'observant se consumer, il se sentit libéré. Les pompiers ont mis quelques heures pour éteindre l'incendie.


End file.
